


Finding A Friend

by SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Justice League members - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25
Summary: Nightwing ends up on another Earth and is surprised to see a familiar face, one that know him too.





	Finding A Friend

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**Dick POV**

Awaking up I keep my eyes closed, not knowing were I am but I know my last memory involved a firefight, a weird looking gun and a flash of light and in my line of work those are not good things.

“-hink he’ll wake up?” I hear Uncle Clark speak.

I’m about to make a joke about already being up when Dad replies.

“Unknown, but you should know when he appeared detected energy readings similar to when we met the Justice Lords.”

“Your saying he’s from a parallel universe?” Uncl-Superman asks, his voice hard.

“Yes.”

Well time to show them I’m not a threat I guess, I sit up on the bed and turn to them, “I come in peace” I grin, “Promise, I didn’t mean to come here and wanna go home.”

“Who are you?” Da-Batman glares (I know its not my Batman but it hurts to me on the receiving end of his untrusting looks.)

“They call me Nightwing” I reply.

Superman blinks, “I know that name…….its from a old Kryptonian myth.”

I don’t bother hiding my smile, “Your counterpart told me that story years ago and when I was looking for a new hero ID it felt right.”

“You know our counterparts on your earth?” Batman asks, still glaring.

“Yeah, I know you guys” I reply, trying not to show anything.

“How well?” Superman crosses his arms.

“I don’t know Clark, I’d say pretty well” I reply, bored of this game.

Superman blinks in surprise before smiling a little, “If the other me trusts him-” “The other you could be like the Lords” Batman cuts in, yes its nice know some things are universal like Dad’s levels of paranoia.

“Look, I don’t know who the Lords are and I could promise not to be a bad guy, but I know you won’t believe me, so how about you help me get home and restrict my access to the Watch Tower while we look” I tell him knowing Bruce Wayne’s paranoia runs deep and I could be here for weeks being interrogated if he had any say in it.

“Alright” Batman nods, making Superman blink in surprise, he thought Bats would interrogated me for weeks too.

I grin flipping off the bed and over a table “Thanks B. I’m gonna assume getting my belt, gloves, lock picks and other stuff back is out of the question?” I ask knowing the answer.

Batman nods and I shrug, “Yeah fingered. Okay so where’s guest quarters? Or am I making myself at home in a prison cell?”

I think B just rolled his eyes under the mask! Progress!!!

 

I follow him to guest quarters, were I spend four hours watching Hello Megan, which has 12 seasons here and is considered a cult classic before someone knocks on my door.

I open the door to see Flash, but not Barry. The suit is off and so is the height and build.

“Hey I’ve supposed to take you to dinner” he looks up from his phone at me, stares for a moment seeming shocked, “Di-Nightwing?”

I know that voice, I tackle him in a hug, “Wally!”

“Ohmygoddude!howdidyougetherethisdoesn’tmakesenceitssogoodtoseeyou” Wally says at superspeed.

“Slow down kid mouth” I smile, god I thought he was dead. But he’s been stuck here for the last seven years.

He takes a deep breath and hugs tighter.

“Does this League know? Were your from? Superman and Da-Batman seemed pretty untrusting of people from other Earths.”

“I was gonna tell them” he says ending the hug, “I had it all planned out, then the Lords showed up and everyone went on high alert for other Earth travellers and didn’t feel like a good idea anymore.”

Fair enough, “Walls…..do you still want to go back?” I ask hesitantly, he’s been here for a long time it wouldn’t shock me if he wanted to stay.

“I……” he looks away, “This is my home, but I’d love a way to come home on weekends or be able to call and text home.”

“Then that’s what you’ll get” I tell him firmly, he is my best friend if this is the life he wants then its what he’ll get. I’ll find a way for him to be able to visit home.

He pats me on the back, “Come on dude, lets go eat.”

“Aright, lets go see your one true love, food” I reply, following him.

 

We go to the mess hall and eat, tease each other and talk about the differences between the words in Romani so no one can understand what were saying (my first language is not one of the most common languages) its nice to spend time with my best friend again.

After two hours John Stewart walks up to us looking confused, “Hey Hotshot, looking friendly with our other earth guest.”

Wally grins, “What can I say, Dickhead is a great guy.”

The Lantern shares a puzzled look with Hawkgirl, Wally isn’t one for insulting people at the same time as complementing the, unless he’s mocking a bad guy of course.

“Thanks Walls your pretty okay too” I reply.

“You told him your name?” Hawkgirl says surprised.

“Nah, he already knew it” Wally replies, “He’s a bat remember?”

“I didn’t tell them I was a bat Kid Mouth” I reply, wishing he knew when to shut up.

All the heroes listening in look shocked.

“The Batman of your world has _friends_ ” Stewart looks shocked at the idea.

“Kids” Wally corrects automatically, “Oops, my bad Rob.”

“Who would let that man have children?” Hawkgirl questions.

“Who would have them with him?” Oliver puts in, looking horrified.

I cross my arms and glare, making all of them back up, someone muttering about ‘getting daddies glare’  “Don’t be a jerk Ollie, I will destroy your favourite bow” I threated, knowing how much he cares about one of them from Roy.

He clutches his bow tightly and backs away.

“Lets get back on track Hot Shot” Stewart speaks, trying to get back on topic, “How are you two so buddy buddy and chatting in another language within hours of meeting?”

“Uhhh well about that” Wally says awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, “See GL I’m no-”

_“Flash escort Nightwing to the seven conference room now”_ Batman speaks over the speaker.

Wally sighs in relief, “Well I gotta go. Don’t wanna make the big bad bat grumpier” he then picks me up and speeds out of there.

 

“How did you keep your secret for seven years?” I question as soon as he puts me down, “Seriously you sucked in there.”

He pouts, “Sorry if I’m a little excited to see my best friend and forgot about lying to my other friends.”

Oh Wally wouldn’t last a week in Bat-training, “Keeping up lies in all situations is vital for missions”

He rolls his eyes and opens the door to a conference room with seven seats, three of which are occupied, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman.

“Hello Nightwing” Aunt Di’s counterpart nods.

“How are you settling in?” Superman asks kindly.

I shrug, “Its alright a little turbing, but hey who wouldn’t be whelmed right now.”

They share confused look.

“He’s alright, just a little weirded out by the people he knows not knowing him” Wally tells them.

“How do you how that’s what he means?” Batman questions suspiciously.

Wally sighs sitting down, “I was planning to tell you guys  but after the Justice Lords stuff I kinda put it on the back burner……..I’m from the same universe as Nightwing.”

Their surprise is very clear on all of them.

“Why did you come here?” Superman asks.

“It was a accident” Wally tells him, “But I ended up stuck here.”

“Your going to go back with Nightwing” Diana sounds upset.

Wally shakes his head, “This is my home now. Sure if we find a way to come and go I’ll probably start going home to hang out with friends to eat my aunts food, but I’ll always come back.”

Superman smiles, looking relieved “I’m glad to hear it Wally.”

“We don’t want to lose you” Diana agrees.

“You…….are important part of this team” Batman tells him.

I snort, “Well said Dad, really full of emotion.”

“Big Bird” Wally nudges me.

“Oops” dam, forgot who I was talking to for a minute.

“Did……did you just call Batman _Dad_ ” Clark stares at me, surprised.

“Yeah” I agree. “The Bruce Wayne in my world adopted me, when I was 8.”

Batman looks lost, “Why would I take in a child?”

I frown, feeling a little hurt by his tone, “I take it I don’t exist here.”

“You do” Wally tells me, “But here…….they never fell. Your still in the circus with your parents, Jason’s Mom got clean and moved out of Crime Alley, he’s a English major now, Tim’s parents lost custody with the neglect stuff and he got adopted by a family friend, he’s happy. You all are here.”

Were all happy with family and Dad is alone. “What about Damian and Cass?” I ask Wally.

“Who?” Wally and B have no idea who I’m talking about.

“It was after you left Walls” I tell him, “Damian is Dad’s…….. bio son with Talia Al Ghul and Cass is David Cain and Lady Shiva’s daughter, Dad took them both in a few years ago.”

Diana and Clark send B looks, “Is it possible Damian exists here?”

B clenches his fist slightly, his face looking a bit tense. She drugged and raped him here too.

“We’ll get him away from her” Clark promises putting a hand on B’s shoulder.

Diana smiles as well, “That we will” Then turns to us, “We have the best League scientists working on getting you home. But in the mean time it looks like the three of us have another person to get home.”

Wally grins at me, “Cool. Come on Rob! Its been a while since Captain Cold had both of our company.”

Anyone else would take that to mean he’s got a bad guy to beat up, but I know Wally, he’s late for a afternoon of ice skating with his friends the Rogues.

I roll my eyes and follow him out with a smile, its been a while since I’ve hanged out with Wally’s villains.

 

After a insane afternoon I head to the Batcave, knowing B will need someone to talk to, even if he won’t say it.

“Hey B” I speak, stepping out of shadows in the bat-cave.

“Nigthwing” he nods, not surprised by my entrance at all.

“My names Dick” I tell him, moving to sit next to him on the bat-computer screen is the layout of the league of shadows main base, “Planning how to get Dami?” He nods, “Superman, Wonder Woman and I are going tomorrow.”

“How you doing with this?” I ask him, kindly.

He goes tense, “My counterpart told you” its not a question.

“Yeah” I shrug, not saying the why he told me and pushing the thoughts of the rooftop out of my head, “We had a sharing time three years ago. Not the point though, how you feeling about being a Dad to Dami? My B had 5 other kids worth of experience before getting Damian and warning you now Talia really got to him and your gonna have trouble getting him not to kill and maim. You don’t have that experience………you also don’t have to do this if you feel Damian is a reminder of what Talia did. I know you’re not my Bruce, he excepted Damian because he already was a Dad and couldn’t stand the thought of a kid staying with Talia, but you’re not him and its up to you if you think you can handle having him about and not see him as a reminder,” I don’t think he’ll turn Damian away but it had to be said by someone.

“I don’t have the experience” he agrees frowning, “But this boy is my son, no matter how he came to be and I’ll do right by him, besides Clark and Diana both promised to help me with him……… and Cassandra.”

I raise a surprised eyebrow, “Your getting Cass too?”

He nods, “I looked into her after you told everyone about her……. she needs guidance that I think I can provide.”

I can’t hide my grin; this worlds B won’t be alone.

“We have found a way to send you home” B tells me, changing the topic. “We were able to contact hero on Earth One Vibe, he will be here tomorrow to give you an extrapolator, which will allow you and Wally to back and forth between our Earth and yours.”

I raise an eyebrow it can’t be that easy, “What does he want?”

“Any data we have on a villain called Cicada his team is currently fighting, his team is hoping through information on multiple versions of him they can find his weakness.”

I can’t help thinking of the Cicada on my Earth, that serial killer murdered 57 Meta’s before the League took him down, “I’ve got intel on my Earth’s on my drive, they can have that too.”

“How many?” B asks.

“57” I sigh, “Here?”

“45. I offered our support to take Cicada down if his current plan doesn’t work.”

“Good” that guy was nightmare, killing woman, children, criminals, civilians it didn’t matter to him as long as they were a Meta.

 

 

The next day after Vibe teaches us to use the extrapolator Wally insists on getting lunch before heading home, so we go to the mess hall.

“I did not miss watching you eat” I tell him bluntly as he stuffs a whole pie in his mouth at superspeed.

“So Hot Shot never had manners” Stewart snorts sitting down next to Wally, Hawkgirl following suit.

“Excuses you, I am very manners-a-able” he shoots back chugging a 2 litre bottle of coke.

“I’ve known him since he was 12, trust me this is him using manners” I tell them, making them laugh.

“You’ve known him a long time” Hawkgirl notes.

“How’d you meet?” Stewart adds curious, having heard the rumours about me and Wally being from another Earth.

I grin and Wally groans, “Dude don’t!”

“Now a gotta” I cackle, making everyone jump.

“That is no normal laugh” Supergirl shivers from the table next to ours.

“Okay so there was this group of arms smugglers-”

“What do smugglers have to do with you guys meeting you were 12” Stewart questions, puzzled.

“I was Kid Flash back then, Wing was Robin” Wally explains.

“Isn’t that unusually young to start as a warrior on this planet?” Hawkgirl questions.

“Yes it is” Clark agrees, sitting down with us.

“Anyway” I speak, trying to get back to track, “I was tracking them with Batman and Wally was doing the same with Flash-”

“You’re not the first Flash?”  Supergirl raises an eyebrow.

“No” Wally replies, “I’m the third, Grandpa Jay was the Flash in WW2 and Uncle B was a founder of their Justice League, my cousin Bart is Kid Flash now.”

“A lot of family history attached to your codename” Dove comments.

“Yeah” Wally smiles.

“So” I say loudly getting back to the story again, “Batman and Flash agreed to work together since it was happening in  both their cities and all that, so me and Wally got to meet and Wally speed up to me like a excited puppy, babbling about how cool I was, being the first kid hero and Speedy had nothing on me” I laugh again, “It was really funny.”

“Speedy?” Green Arrow raises an eyebrow, “What kind of lame hero name is that?”

Wally and I share a grin, “The one your counterpart gave his son.”

He blinks, surprised “I don’t have a son.”

“I guess you never adopted him here” I shrug.

Ollie looks to Canary complete confused, “Where would I even find a kid?”

“Archery competition” Wally grins.

“So you guys became friends just like that and stayed on touch through missions and texting” Clark as, moving away from the topic of Roy and back to us.

“For about three year” I nod, “Til the team.”

“Team?” everyone asks.

Wally grins more, “On our Earth Watch Tower was a secret, everyone thought this place called the Hall Of Justice was the Leagues HQ, including the us. Ollie had a big mouth and told Speedy all about it and he was pissed off when after making a huge deal about us getting to see the Leagues main HQ we just go to see the hall, he quit and we, myself, Robin and Aqualad ran off to investigate something we knew the League was curious about, you know prove ourselves. So we ran off to Project Cadmus.”

Everyone goes tense at the name.

“I take it you guys have come across it here” I note.

“Yes” Supergirl nods, looking pissed.

“So there we found a clone, Superboy” Wally tells them.

“And you put it down” Supergirl asks, bending the table.

“No!” I glare at her.

“Kara was cloned here” Wally tells me sending Supergirl a look, “She tried to kill her clone, a few times…..I snuck her away the last night, let everyone think she died and helped her learn how to be a person, then I had this change to go home, or to another dimension at least and I let Tea go, she’s on Earth 29, happy I hope.”

“Good for her” I speak before Supergirl can explode, “Just cause she was made in a lab doesn’t mean she’s not a person” I add sending Kara a look.

“She tried to kill me!” she protests.

Wally snorts, “I read those reports and talked to witnesses, you egged her on and called her names. You may not have seen it but she wanted your approval and all you did was put her down, if you had tried at all she would have gone to your side.”

All the fight goes out of her and she goes thoughtful, getting up and leaving.

“So what happened to Superboy?” Clark asks awkwardly.

“He founded our team Young Justice with us, we ran black ops for the League” I explain, “And after a year Uncle Clark excepted him as a younger brother.”  

“ _Wally_ was in a black ops team?” Hawkgirl looks like she thinks I’m messing with her.

“Yep” I nod, “He was Kid Klutz for most of the first year but he did get better with time.”

Stewart raises a disbelieving eyebrow, “He runs around in a bright red suit there’s nothing stealthy about him.”

Wally shrugs, “Yeah I’ve always been better as the distraction, but” he taps the symbol on his chest, turning his suit, to everyone but mine surprise black and grey, “I can do stealth when needed.”

I smirk, “Nice you still got all the settings?”

He scrolls through, Arctic, Jungle (three different kinds,) desert and under water.

“When did you add water?” I grin looking at the blues and green.

“After my last trip to Atlantis, thought I might need it next time” he grins turning the suit back to red.

“You’ll be tested on your stealth skills when you get back” Batman says behind us, making everyone but me and Wally jump, “If you are efficient enough you will be added to more covert missions.”

“Alright” Wally grins, getting up, “Come on Boy Wonder time to go be hugged to death” he looks to his other friends, “Bye guys! See you in two days.”

“You better come back Hot Shot,” the Lantern gives him a hug.

“I will” he promises.

“Okay I’ll go first, you wait 30 seconds” I tell him ready to open a breach.

Wally smirks, “Wanna give me a dramatic entrance?”

I grin back and walk through the breach to the other Watch Tower.

“Dick!” Tim runs over and hugs me tightly, “You found a way back! I was sure you were on another Earth but I didn’t know which one or how to get you back.”

“You alright Dick?” Barry asks smiling.

“I’m fine, in fact I found something while I was gone” I grin.

“What? Gar asks curiously.

“A old friend” I smile to everyone’s confusion just as Wally steps through the breach.

“Hey guys, long time” he smiles, only to be hugged and superspeed by two blurs.

 

**So I don’t remember if Batman had any kids in the DCAU since its been forever since I watched it but lets say for this story he doesn’t and roll with that.**

**This is a one-shot.**

 


End file.
